Âmes Croisées
by Kimunixchan
Summary: Tu sais, Hao, il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de l'autre côté. De l'espoir ? Un renouveau ? Quand bien même nous aurions eu des vies antérieures, pourquoi en sommes-nous à répéter encore et encore les mêmes erreurs ?


**Avertissements :**

__Shaman King_ est une oeuvre qui appartient entièrement à Hiroyuki Takei.

_Le personnage de Lyra Windair est une création de Gaianee pour sa fiction _Briser les chaînes_.

_La spatio-temporalité de ma fan fiction est totalement extérieure à celle du manga et de la série.

**Message de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois de décembre enneigé. Ce soir, je poste le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction,_ Âmes Croisées_. Je n'abandonne pas_ Ab Aeterno_, je la laisse juste un peu de côté pour le moment.

Je me suis inspiré du schéma de _Cloud Atlas_ de David Mitchell pour ce nouveau projet. Le concept va certainement vous paraître bien flou dans les premiers chapitres et j'espère que vous serez patients pour laisser l'entrelacement du récit répondre aux questions que vous vous posez et pour estomper le trouble qui pourrait s'installer dans votre esprit.

Je me suis également inspiré de l'univers de _Metro 2033_ de Dmitri Glukhovski.

Avec les fêtes de Noël, il est certain que le chapitre 1 ne sera pas posté immédiatement. Ne m'en voulez pas trop. J'espère de tout coeur cependant que ce prologue, aussi court soit-il, saura éveiller en vous assez de curiosités pour suivre ce récit.

A bientôt,

Kimunixchan.

* * *

**Moscou, 2033. Kaëri**

« J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans. » LXXVI - Spleen (_Les Fleurs du mal_), Charles Baudelaire.

Alors que je lisais ce vers, il me semblait que je pouvais comprendre tous ces sentiments qui s'agitaient en moi depuis quelques jours. Je refermais le livre abîmé en retenant mon souffle et le dissimulais sous mon matelas alors qu'un jeune homme passait près de moi. Il devait prendre le deuxième quart de veille. Je ne pouvais affronter une nouvelle fois de plus son regard. Hao. Lui qui me rapportait de l'extérieur ces livres qui m'étaient bien plus précieux que mon fusil, au péril de sa vie. Il me les tendait toujours avec mépris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je les voulais, pourquoi ils figuraient toujours sur la liste que je lui communiquais avant chacune de ses sorties, c'était certain. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien savoir du monde extérieur, de ses dangers ? Tout ce que je sais de ce monde est enfermé dans ces pages déchirées, brûlées et négligées, bien qu'il m'assure que, là-haut, ce n'était que le chaos. Et je ne pouvais que le croire, malgré mes rêves et mon imagination débordante animée par mes lectures. Le dur retour à la réalité se faisait toujours lorsque je croisais le visage dur d'Hao. Son visage dur et son regard de feu, que même son masque à gaz ne pouvait dissimuler. Il rentrait toujours à la station avec son masque sur le nez et son armure maculée de sang. Par conséquent, oui. Je ne pouvais que le croire au sujet du monde extérieur. Il est d'ailleurs certain que d'un point de vue pratique, ces livres ne me sauveraient pas la vie. Mais peut-être sauveraient-ils mon âme du feu qui la consumait.

**Paris, 1790. Jeanne Maxwell**

Se tenir droite. C'est notamment l'un des piliers fondamentaux de mon éducation. De ce point en découlent beaucoup d'autres, comme l'allure, l'art de la révérence. Dans la mesure où je suis la pupille d'un marquis, il me fallait suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Je ne me tolérais aucun écart et je suppose qu'il avait cette même exigence vis-à-vis de moi. C'était un honneur de porter son nom et de représenter son éventuelle descendance. Toute cette bonté m'amenait à considérer mon comportement avec grand soin, de soigner chacune de nos sorties à la cour. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose. Qu'il soit fier de moi. Une autre issue était inconcevable. Se tenir droite, la tête haute, l'air charmant et modeste. Je devais être une fille modèle. Aussi, je n'ai pas compris, ce jour-là, pourquoi Marco m'avait ordonné, dans un élan de panique, de me jeter sous la table sous prétexte « qu'ils arrivaient ». Pourquoi donc ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ces gens pourraient bien faire à une fille si jeune ?

**Continent américain, 1610. Lyra Windair**

Un désir d'aider m'animait. C'est ce que disait souvent ma mère et continue de me dire mon père. Mais bien plus que les propos de mes parents, c'est réellement une façon de penser. Enfin, je crois. Et c'est cette envie dévorante qui m'a portée sur ce bateau. Le vent fouettant mes joues et les embruns s'accrochant dans mes cheveux me laissent un goût de renouveau dans l'âme. Quel doux sentiment de liberté alors que je parcours le pont du bateau de père, l'air marin s'encaissant dans mes poumons. Je suis l'une des premières femmes à prendre part à une telle aventure et je sens au plus profond de moi cette excitation et cette angoisse propre à une semblable péripétie. Mais c'est plus qu'une conquête d'un continent à mes yeux. C'est une conquête de soi. Un voyage initiatique, en somme, incité par un désir noble. Et je m'accroche à cette douce idée qui conforte mon cœur, car je suis certaine que c'est elle qui m'aidera à affronter les difficultés à venir, loin de chez moi.

**Paris, 1960. Hao Asakura**

Au-delà d'une quelconque critique de la condition humaine que je pourrais vous décrire, il y a dans mon esprit une critique qui cogne, qui hurle. La critique d'une société qui ne sait plus définir les vraies valeurs, société qui ne se remet pas en question, ne sait pas agir et qui est tombée dans une société de la réflexion. Tout le monde débat, mais personne n'agit. Personne ne pense par soi-même. Les valeurs de la société actuelle sont la liberté et le bien-être. Face à cette société qui est devenue tellement normalisée, tellement prisonnière de la légèreté, prisonnière de l'intérêt, prisonnière de certaines valeurs comme le bien-être et la richesse, je pense sincèrement que c'est la folie qui peut nous permettre d'échapper à cette prison qui semble être la liberté. La folie choisie, c'est la folie de celui ou de ceux qui veulent plus que les autres, qui ne veulent pas se contenter des explications fournies par la société. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'affronter l'enfermement, afin de chercher dans la solitude et la dépravation ce plus que la société n'est pas capable de reconnaître.


End file.
